


Send in your men

by Julibellule



Series: So bloody windy [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, London, Minor Character Death, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Doctor lead is first Torchwood team
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: So bloody windy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679401
Kudos: 5





	1. So bloody windy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342581?view_full_work=true) or [Wake up call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406270?view_full_work=true) could be considered a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose are thrown in the thick of the action as soon as they arrive in London**

"Rose! Rose!!" Donna yelled, holding her hair down as best she could against the raging wind. Canary Warf being one of the tallest building in London, the gusts were a lot stronger and it made the landing of the zeppelin pretty hard to manoeuvre. They managed to arrive none the less. Rose took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to her.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, there is a Donna in this universe too," Rose told him as loud as she could. The wind was blowing her hair in every direction and for one reason or another the Doctor thought it made her incredibly sexy and he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. "She is actually Pete's assistant." She continued. "I would've told you on the zeppelin if I knew she was the one who would come and welcome us. 'm sorry, I really thought my dad would be here."

Rose walked to Donna, never letting the Doctor's hand go. She was afraid he'd just fly away in all this wind. "Donna," She hugged and kissed her on both her cheeks, "Where is he? Where is my father?" She asked her right before her mother joined them.

"Pete couldn't be here." Donna talked loudly so both Rose and Jackie could understand her answer. "He's held up in his office. Let me brief you." She pointed to the roof's exit door for them to follow. When they were all safe behind the door, they could still hear the wind haul outside.

"Why is it so bloody windy?" Jackie tried to brush her hair back in a poney tail. They started down the narrow steps to the highest floor.

"A ship crashed 5 minutes ago," Donna answered, "right outside London. Completely crushing M4. The blast area is more than 5 miles wide. For unknown reasons, the wind's been blowing ever since. Pete is putting up a team to get to the crash site and he wants both of you on it."

"What?" Jackie intervenes. "There is no way I am letting this happened, they just got back here."

When they arrived on the highest floor of the building, Donna pushed on the lift's call button and turned to Jackie. "You'll have to talk to Pete about that, mam."

"Don't mam me, young lady." Jackie was flashing purple with anger, "Pete isn't in charge of those two anymore. As much as I love him, he doesn't get to decide for my daughter and her future husband's fate." She flashed a menacing glare at the Doctor when he snickered at her choice of word.

"Mom, this looks serious and the Doctor could actually help."

"Then he'll help from here. Bring us to Pete and he could stay by his side and give his advice as the team progress on the field." Jackie was adamant. Those days seeing her daughter injured on the field, never knowing if she'll come back or not were over. Rose finally got her Doctor back, now they could settle and leave the dirty work to the others. Pete should do the same if she had a say in it.

When they got in the elevator, Rose turn to the Doctor, took her rightful place in his arms and held him tight. "It's up to you. What kind of life would you like to have?"


	2. Send in your men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **The Doctor lead is first Torchwood team from afar**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Deaths (Torchwood agents), Swearing (Pete &Jake)_

The Doctor brushed a stray hair from her face before he answered. "Rose, 'm okay with helping Torchwood, under certain conditions but.. I don't want to lose you and I wouldn't want you to lose me either. I loved all of our adventures in the Tardis but the stakes are too high now. I wouldn't jeopardized this second chance the universe gave me when you came back. Lets give them a hand but forget about field work. Is that alright with you?"

Rose nodded and smiled at him, surprised to feel some relief. She loved being on the field, and she was good at running her own team. But she also did live through her fare share of bad injuries and near death experiences. She was happy to put those days in the past for the man she loved. "Yeah," she answered, "Lets try a new approach on life."

"New life, new new new Doctor." He smiled and the lift stopped at the same time Jackie aww-ed at them.

"Right then." Donna said. "If you'll follow me. You'll have to talk with Pete about this. 'M in no right to choose for him."

"And _he_ is in no right to choose for them either." Jackie mumbled.

"Rose!" Pete held her tight when she came in. "'M glad you're back. There is a Torchwood team waiting for you in the artillery room. Did Donna brief you?"

Jackie groaned but Rose interrupted her. "'M not going, Pete. 'M sorry. 'M resigning from the field." Pete had a slight moment of hesitation, then his eyes fell on the Doctor's hand holding Rose's tightly, has if he was afraid to lose her again. He smiled and he looked at Jackie with so much love in his eye, it made Jackie blush. "I understand." He straightened a pile a paper on his desk before continuing. "You are our best captain. You will be hard to replace."

"Oh, we don't mind helping out," the Doctor clarified. "Just.. not on the field."

Pete nodded and pushed the intercom button on his desk. "Deploy team beta. Jake, you keep me posted."

"Yes sir." They all heard over the intercom.

"Doctor, Rose, if you please." Pete showed them the door and they followed him to the main command room. They put on the headsets that were given to them and sat on the chairs there. They could see the team's progress on the CCTV. The Doctor took Rose's hand.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Rose whispered to him.

"I have my theories." The Doctor answered.

"Do your theories augurs at anything dangerous?" Pete asked from behind them.

"Not really. Should be a piece of cake."

"Those are usually the ones that ends badly." He heard Pete mumble. When the team arrived on the site, the helicopter had trouble landing because of the strong gusts of wind. They could clearly see a whirlwind spinning around the crash site.

The Doctor nodded. "Jake, can you hear me?" He asked in the headset's microphone.

"Yeah. Loud and clear. And you are?"

"'M the Doctor." The intercom sizzled and they clearly heard a muffled _Holy shit!_ that made the Doctor sit straighter with pride. He cleared his throat before continuing. "If we are dealing with what I think it is, you should send two of your strongest man inside to brave the wind until they get to the ship. It's gonna be a two miles walk into strong winds up to a hundred miles per hour. They'll need an oxygen mask, heavy steel boots, and a suit to protect them from flying debris."

"And guns." Jake added.

"Guns?! No, no no!" The Doctor answered. "You won't need guns."

"Doctor," Pete interrupted. "It's procedure."

"Well, it's not mine." The Doctor shook is head and explained to both Jake and Pete, "Listen. The wind acts like a force field preventing you to get in the ship. If that kind if safeguard's been activated it probably means the whole crew is down or badly injured and they don't want outsiders to find the ship. They probably knew they were crashing on Earth, which is a lower level of evolution than they were. It's procedure to erase all trace of their technology before you get to it. You can either wait until all the ship is vaporized and the wind stops by itself, which could take a few days, or go in and hit the big purple button."

Pete makes a quick decision, "Send in your men, Jake." Jake sent two men in to brave the wind. Well, one man and a woman. Dan and Julie were their names. They've been braving the winds for a little more than an hour now and they were finally getting ready to enter the ship. As the Doctor predicted, the ship was, indeed, charred and the crew was all dead.

"We're in front of the console." A woman's voice spoke in their headset. She was clearly panting from the efforts she gave in the last hour. The camera shifted toward the console and the multitude of levers and button.

"It's the purple lever." The Doctor said and pinched his nose under his glasses. He didn't have the same ease he use to have with long term computer work. They all jumped when Dan flicked the switch. There was a loud electric sound, and the screen went white, then everything shut down.

"What happened?" Pete asks. "Dan. Julie. Jake, status!" We could hear the slight panic rising behind his voice.

"The wind stopped. We are going in." Jake answered and they could hear the gear rubbing against their microphones as well as their heavy breathing as they ran. "They're down! Two team member down." Jake's headset moved too fast to follow the image it was sending until it stopped on Dan's half burnt face. Jakes finger went to his neck. "He is dead."

"Julie's dead too." Another voice stated. Pete rubbed his forehead. Then took off his headset.

"Shit." He threw them on the table.

"'M sorry." The Doctor apologized. Rose took his hand. "I should've thought of checking for any kind of short circuits. M not sure what just happened." Rose could hear his throat constricting as he spoke. Pete had both his hands on the table looking down.

"That could've been you two." He looked at rose. "That could've been you, Rose." Rose swallowed. The Doctor shivered.

"It probably was, in another Time line." He said, still remembering what it was like to feel time and how it flowed. Pete put his headset back on.

"Jake we are sending you a cleaning crew." He stated with a tone of defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
